The Saltwater Room
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: She was drunk, and he was lonely. Short songfic. Don't own anything aside from my imagination. PLEASE review! :D T for language


The Saltwater Room.

* * *

She was drunk, on the corner and in tears. Her date ditched her, the jackass.

He was lonely, missing her.

He watched the ocean waves out of his bedchamber windows, the sweet smell of saltwater filling his lungs.

_I opened my eyes last night, and saw you in the low light_

_Walking down by the bay, on the shore…_

_Staring up at the stars, that aren't there anymore…?_

She sighed heavily, wiping the tears from her face. If she was to call upon him, he wouldn't see her weak.

"I wish the goblin king would come and talk to me. Right. NOW." She shouted out into the night air, wondering if he still cared. It had been more than seven years.

He jerked up from his sitting position in a flurry of confusion. He conjured a crystal and looked at her before visiting. She was in a strapless red dress, makeup stained on her strawberry red cheeks and tears coming from her swollen eyes. The eyes he loved oh so much. And she was shivering. His Sarah, strong and brave champion of the Labyrinth and winner of his heart, was cold. "This will certainly not do…" He murmured before slamming the crystal on the floor and disappearing in a flurry of smoke and glitter.

_I was feeling the night grow old _

_And you were looking so cold, so like an introvert…_

_I threw my over-shirt around my arms and began to shiver violently,_

_Before you happened to look and see…the tunnels all around me. _

After a moment, more tears streamed down her face like a river. She sighed heavily and disappointedly and called for a cab to take her home. That's when she heard his voice… the voice she hadn't heard in so long, the voice she longed to call her name.

"My my, precious. You look so…" He said, staring at her slightly misshapen figure for the moment.

"Disoriented? Drunk? Like a fucking hobo? Yeah… I know..." She laughed, wiping the tears away and slugging him in the arm. "How are you doing, Jareth?"

"Me?" He asked, mockingly pointing a finger at himself. "Oh, you know; the usual. Kicking goblins and waiting on a wish. What about you, Precious?"

_Walking into the dark underground _

_All the subways around, create a great sound._

_To my motion fatigue, farewell… With YOUR ear to a seashell…_

_You can hear the waves in underwater caves, as if you actually were inside the saltwater room._

Sarah giggled. "Life is horrible here. I'm an accountant and officially drunk and single, and I look like a street whore."

He just shook his head. "To me, you look like a young and confused woman, with a horribly boring life, and at the moment, drunk and lonely, looking for answers and looking for herself. But to be honest," He said, cupping her face in the palm of his hands, "She can't find herself if everything she's ever hoped to be is somewhere else…"

Sarah's eyes welled up again and she buried her face into his chest. "I'M SO LOST… AND I'M SO LONELY…" She screamed.

"The lost and the lonely belong with me, dear. You are the lost and the lonely of my life. I am without queen… and you are without purpose."

_Time together is just never quite enough,_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home._

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love? _

_Only time… only time…_

_When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? _

_So tell me, darling do you wish we'd fall in love? _

_All the time… all the time…_

He picked her up and carried her home. She clung to his neck and rested her head upon his shoulders, breathing in the deep scent of the Goblin King.

_**He smells like cinnamon and peaches…**_She thought with a smile. Always she had wondered what her goblin king had smelled like. Now she knew.

* * *

He set her down in front of her apartment, waiting for her to unlock the door. She fiddled with her purse for a moment before unlocking her apartment door and dragging him in with her hand.

The room was artful. She had painting after painting, stacked on top of each other in stacks of five or six. The whole room was filled with easels, paints, and art books.

"Little paint-y in this room I dare say, don't you agree, my dear?"

She threw everything she had on the coffee table and went over to him and hugged him tightly. First moment, he was shocked. The next moment, she was clinging to his body, shivering at the cold atmosphere around them.

He set her down and looked at her quizzically, taking off his cape. "Here, you shouldn't be cold." He whispered, draping the silk onyx cape around her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and took his hands, falling into his body once more in a motion that was followed by a blackout, assuring him that she was totally asleep.

He smirked to himself, looking at the girl, now woman weak in his arms. She was on her knees, she was at his mercy. He could've taken advantage of that. He could blackmail and get revenge. He could sweep her away, locking her in his bedchambers and her living a loveless eternal life.

But he wasn't like that anymore.

He slid off her red stiletto heels and carried her to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. He slipped off her dress. Finding a pair of sweatpants in her drawers, he helped her slide the comfortable sleepwear onto her legs. He laid her on her bed, taking off her bra and his shirt. He stared only for a moment at the goddess-like body of Sarah Williams. Snapping out of his testosterone filled gaze, he slipped off his shirt and put it on her, the only thing he could find. He took off his boots and enveloped her under the covers, him climbing in with her not too long after.

She squirmed when he took her into his arms. He'd stay here for the night, with her, until she asked him to leave. The sound of even breath was the only sound that filled the room. He fell asleep, feeling like he was protecting the most fragile piece of glass in his hands. He never wanted to let go.

* * *

She awoke the next morning with a slightly large headache and in the arms of the one and only goblin king.

Her face was buried in his bare chest. She looked down, surprised to see herself fully dressed and wearing his poet's shirt. Her face turned bright red.

She looked at him, surprised to see his pants still on. She looked around, realizing she was in her bed, in her room, in her apartment in the above ground. He hadn't taken her back, he hadn't seduced her, and he had protected her.

She stared at his bare chest in awe. He was a beautifully beautiful man; she couldn't deprive him of that.

He looked so innocent in his slumber. Trying not to awake him, she kissed his forehead and moved slowly out of bed, going to cook their breakfast.

She started with bacon, slowly progressing to an omelet for Jareth. Hell, she didn't know what he liked, but it was all she had. She put the bacon on his side and started on her own omelet when his arms snaked around her waist.

"Smells delicious… I thought you'd have kicked me out by now." He murmured into her ear.

"Oh no, no no no…" She said, turning around. "I feel that I enjoy your company enough to not let you go. Ever…"

"Will you come back with me?" Jareth asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, but can you come live with me?" She replied.

"For how long?"

"Oh, no longer than half of a year. Just stay here with me…" She mumbled hopefully. "I can't lose you, and before I move into the castle full time, or marry you, I hafta get used to you first…" She said, laughing to herself.

He held her closer. "Of course I'll stay with you, what kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

She turned around and gave him a large and wet kiss on the mouth. He kissed her back with a force of complete power and love.

"Seems as though you really do have power over me…" She whispered to him, holding him close. While in this heartfelt embrace, she could smell her omelet burning, and for once, she didn't really care.

* * *

**To be, or NOT to be continued? Tell me if i should review. Thankies guys! **


End file.
